


Interlude C3

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [39]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Heaven, Illnesses, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ One doctor tries not to be annoyed over simpering, another is not a complete mother-hen of the first order except when he is, and a cold caller feels the heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tweeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweeks/gifts).



_[Narration by Doctor Eric Frodsham, M.D.]_

I do love my Letty. Even when she goes bright red like that.

“I did _not_ simper!” she said firmly. “Did I, Mabel?”

Her maid looked appealingly at me as if to beg me to get her out of having to to her mistress. Fortunately her silence spoke louder than any words and Letty's exasperation gave her enough time to make her escape.

“I am rather afraid that you did, dear”, I smiled. “I was right there next to you when we met Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson coming in, and there was everything short of hearts and flowers in that look.”

“Eric!”

“It is all right”, I smiled generously. “I do not mind. I rather think far too many ladies do the same.”

She somehow contrived to turn even redder. I thought of at least two patients of mine both of whom knew that Mr. Sherlock Holmes lived here and that I was courting that gentleman's landlady. Both of them had pressed me to secure them an introduction to the great man, and one had even offered me money for it! And both of them married with children to boot!

Perhaps more interesting that Letty's current impersonation of a beetroot had been Doctor Watson's reaction to what she had done. He had radiated unhappiness at her actions although of course he could say nothing in his position, but he had very clearly moved himself across her line of sight as he and his friend had ascended the stairs. And Letty had sighed with disappointment at that, fortunately missing my epic eye-roll at her utter foolishness.

Perhaps it was a good thing that we would be emigrating to the United States in a few years' time. Surely even Letty could not simper through the medium of the telegraph?

_Could she?_

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

God looked up in surprise as the phone rang.

“Are we expecting a call?” He asked.

Mrs. God thought for a moment, then frowned.

“Another of those horrible call centres pushing a scheme for cheap replacement windows”, She said. _“Not_ welcome!”

From far down below there was a pained scream. God shook His head at his wife.

“The old red-hot headset trick?” He guessed. She nodded.

“Wait until dear Luke gets hold of them”, She said grimly, “and they find that they are only one phone call away from reaching Heaven – only to be placed on hold and repeatedly told how important their call is to us. Press one to hear your options again!”

He smiled at that. Definitely one of Their son's better ideas.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

I had enjoyed our little case with Mr. Vanderbilt away in Montgomeryshire, and especially Watson's happiness at being away from all his cares and woes if only for a short time. I was still angry at my family for thinking that we had.... well, that we had. And that small annoying voice at the back of my mind that kept reminding me of my own feelings on the matter was so not appreciated. I could not afford to have _those_ sort of feelings.

I had thought to get back into the swing of things once we were back in the capital, but after a quiet Christmas and New Year any hopes for that were scuppered when I caught a winter flu. They say that doctors make the worst patients but I am sure that consulting detectives run them a close second, and I would doubtless have made matters worse had not Watson gone into complete mother-hen mode and given me his full attention. He even called in between patients on his rounds just to check up on me and although I was never the best of patients all that care made me feel..... wanted. My mother would have been the first to say I had always been a terrible patient when ill as a child, but now I kept quietly to my bed and followed my doctor's orders so docilely that I think I even surprised Watson.

I still had cases at this time of course but Watson persuaded me to not go out in the pursuit of any and ran several errands for me until I was well again. I could see how this was taking a toll of him personally but it was wonderful that he cared for me in that way. I did not deserve such a friend but I would try to become a better man for him.

A friend. That was what he was. Definitely a friend.

I was so far up that river in north-east Africa that it was not even funny any more.

֍


End file.
